


A Trying Day in Bikini Bottom

by itchin4fiction



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Fights, Krabby Patties, Memory Loss, Multi, SpongeBob SquarePants References, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, anchovies, krusty krab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, and Spotify!And Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!





	A Trying Day in Bikini Bottom

Eugene Crabs sat at his desk in the back room of the Krusty Krab. He sat silently looking about his office from the empty barrel seats to the sun setting outside his porthole window and back to the stacks of dollar bills spilling out of his safe.  
Was it finally time to rest? Krabs thought. Or was it just the beginning of a longer and more taxing time of his life?  
Krabs picked up a pen in his worn down claw, and began signing the sheets of paper on his desk. 

It had been a grueling decade or so of back and forth with the Chum Bucket. Sheldon Plankton had caused such havoc over the years almost destroying both of their restaurants and the whole town. But the Great Restaurant Battle for Bikini Bottom had ended in a stalemate. The war was over…

But at what cost?

Sure, Plankton and Krabs always loved their restaurant mischief. Plankton’s objective of trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula always came up unsuccessful. And Krabs’ plans of sullying Plankton’s food and stealing his customers always worked, but it was always in jest. The two restaurateurs needed one another to survive. 

Two sides of the same coin always pushing each other, always testing one another, but always safe.  
Never had a casualty been taken during this great war between Krabs and Plankton. 

Not until today.

Plankton’s wife Karen had helped him create an automated robot anchovy mech suit that would allow him to infiltrate the Krusty Krab allowing him to nab Krabs’ formula.

Plankton had disguised the anchovy mech as a health inspector and had planned to enter into the kitchen and “sample” a Krabby Patty from Krabs’ prized frycook. He planned to use Karen’s technology to reverse engineer the Patty into one of his own “Chumburgers.” He also planned to use the recipe to enhance his exciting new “Chumbalaya” dish but that was months down the line. He had to first get the Patty.

Things went according to Plankton’s plan until he reached the kitchen. Waiting inside of the prep room of the Krusty Krab was both Eugene and his frycook waiting for Plankton to arrive. It was an ambush.

Krabs rushed to the doorway locking it behind Plankton just as the frycook lunged for the mech suit with a spatula outstretched ready to flip it on its end.  
Plankton countered with a leap to his side unfurling his own set of matching sharpened tongs ready to rip and grab at will.

The frycook and Plankton exchanged blows back and forth as Krabs wheeled around to a pull switch they had installed on the wall.  
The switch lead to a large vat of used fry grease sitting just under the floor of the kitchen. When pulled, the switch would activate the trap door in the floor sending whatever lay on top of it into the deadly grease. 

Krabs watched intently as his fry cook moved the anchovy robot closer and closer to the trap door, but just as they were about to land on the mark, something happened.

Plankton’s hands slipped on his mech controls and his tongs went flying. They landed right in the face of Krabs’ fry cook, who in turn tripped, shoving Plankton and his robot towards Krabs.

It all happened so fast. 

Before anyone could say or do anything, the switch had been hit, the trapdoor over the grease released, and Krabs’ fry cook had fallen to their demise in the huge vat bubbling death liquid.

There was nothing anyone could have done.

Krabs looked on in terror and agony as he watched his partner fall. For Krabs loved very few things other than money, but this frycook, they were just as important to him as life itself.

Krabs and Plankton looked from the opened floor and back to one another as rage began to fill Krabs’ eyes. Plankton began firing his suit back up ready for the worst, when from across the room, the cries of a small creature were heard.

Krabs’ rage and Plankton’s ferocity subsided as the two rushed to reveal a small baby whale laying in a nest of blankets inside of one of the empty pickle barrels.

She was swaddled up tightly in a light pink blanket and sitting just around her neck was a simple silver necklace with the name Pearl inscribed.

Krabs and Plankton looked to one another and back to the baby. They knew in an instant who this little whale was and their sadness overflowed.

Krabs picked up the child and forced Plankton out of the restaurant. Their battle was done. For now. They would talk things out another time. The death of Krabs’ employee and the aftermath of their passing was far greater now than any of them could have imagined. Today had been a dark day. One they would remember for sometime.

And now, sitting in his office. Krabs breathed a heavy sigh. He finished signing his name on the adoption papers on his desk and lay down his pen. He moved to little baby Pearl laying in her new crib and picked the child up. 

He whispered soft promises in her ear holes telling her he would protect her and care for her until his own dying day. She would probably forget the warmness of her mother. The soft tones of her voice. The delicious Krabby Patty’s she would make for the restaurant.

But he would sacrifice his life for this baby whale, just as his favorite fry cook had sacrificed herself for him. 

His partner in crime. 

His valued employee. 

His Mother of Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, and Spotify!
> 
> And Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
